ShadAmy A Shattered Rose Gets Reassembled
by Sonadilver1404
Summary: ShadAmy It's Amy's birthday! But because of it, two friends end their friendship. After the break up and what Sonic says to Tails, Amy runs off upset. So everyone decides to leave her alone. Shadow goes looking for her and he finds her just in time because when he does, she was about to kill herself. He manages to convince her not to and stops her. What'll happen between the two?


**Welcome everybody to A Shattered Rose Gets Reassembled. I'm Sonadilver1404 and this is my first attempt to write ShadAmy, so please be nice and no flames. I have always love ShadAmy and all my teachers tell me I am a really good writer, so I have decided to try it. I have always wanted to write a story either SonAmy, ShadAmy, or SonAdow. I chose ShadAmy, so if you no like ShadAmy I am saying this in the nicest way I can possibly say it... Get The Hell Out Of Here, lol. BTW, I do not own any of the characters, they belong to SEGA. Ok well enough about me, lets get the story started.**

**Chapter one: The Unexpected Break Up?**

**It was a beautiful, sunny day in Station Square. It was Amy's 14th birthday. As she walked through the town she kept getting birthday wishes. She couldn't believe she was 14 already! She was finally a teenager!**

**~Amy's POV~**

**Today has been a great day, but I haven't seen Sonic at all today. I wonder where he could be? Does he know its my birthday? Of course he knows! He is probably just getting me a gift. Now since I think about it. I haven't seen anyone today. Not even Cream and Cheese. Did everyone forget about my birthday? No, they would never forget my birthday. What am I thinking? **

***Amy's stomach rumbles* **

**Oh, well I guess I am hungry, so I think I will go home and grab something to eat and go see Cream.**

**~Normal POV~**

**As Amy walks home, she looked up to the sky and began to wonder if all her friends DID forget her birthday. After about 10 minutes of walking she reached her house and began to look through her ring of keys for the house key.**

**~inside Amy's house~**

**Cream looks through the window. She is here, Cream whispers so everyone could hear her. Ok everyone, hide says Rouge. So everyone does as they are told and hides. As Amy finally finds the key to her house, she hears fast footsteps come from inside her house. Her ears perk up and she tilts her head to the side.**

**~Amy's POV~**

**What was that? It almost sounded like someone is in there.**

*** As she opens the door and turns on the lights * **

**Everyone jumps out and yells, Happy Birthday Amy!**

**~Normal POV~**

**Amy: Omg! Is this for me?**

**Tails: Of course it's for you. Why wouldn't it?**

**Amy: Oh well I thought you guys forgot.**

**Rouge: Oh honey. Why would we forget? You are one of our best friends.**

**Blaze: Yeah Amy. Where did you get that idea?**

**Amy: Well I didn't see any of you today, so I thought you forgot. Plus, I can be annoying and can be so stubborn at times.**

**Knuckles: Ok, yes you maybe annoying and stubborn at times, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't throw you a party. Besides, you are a teenager now!**

**Amy: Aww, thanks you guys! You are the best. I couldn't have ask for better. But where is Sonic? **

**Cream: Tails, I thought you said Mr. Sonic would be here by now?**

**Tails: That is what he told me. Although you never know with him. Rouge, didn't you say Shadow was coming too?**

**Rouge: Yea he said he would.**

**Knuckles: Do you think they got into another one of their who is better fights?**

**Rouge: I Don't Know? Maybe? They haven't fought in awhile so maybe knowing Sonic he would want to start one.**

**Amy: Well we have to find them. They almost killed each other last time.**

**Tails: Yea I don't want them killing each other on Amy's birthday. **

**Knuckles: Well come on, lets start looking so we can get this party started! **

***Shadow walks in* **

**Shadow: Start looking for who?**

**Rouge: Oh, there you are Shads? So is Sonic with you?**

**Shadow: No, I would have thought he'd be here already? Why, is he not?**

**Silver: No, he is not and no one has seen him at all today. Have you by any chance even caught glimpse of him today?**

**Shadow: Nope.**

**Blaze: Well where could he be. We thought you and him were fighting again, but I guess you two aren't.**

**Shadow: Oh, well sorry, I wasn't any help.**

**Tails: It's ok Shadow. But now we have to figure out where he is. **

**Cream: Tails, can't you just call him on the wrist communicators?**

**Tails: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Good thinking Cream. **

**Cream: *blushes* Oh, thanks, Tails.**

***Tails steps out of the room to call Sonic***

**Amy's thoughts: Oh Sonic, where are you?**

*** In the Mystic Ruins * **

***Sonic was running around as always***

**Sonic's thoughts: God is it just me or is today the first day that Amy hasn't been chasing me around? Hmm, maybe she finally gave up. If she did, it's about time, I mean she is so annoying and she never leaves me alone. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I wish she would give me some space.**

***At that moment his thoughts were interrupted from his wrist communicator that Tails gave him(making him wear since he refuses to keep a cellphone) incase anyone was in danger. He answers it.***

**Sonic: Yo Tails, what's up?**

**Tails: Sonic where are you?**

**Sonic: I'm just running in the Mystic Ruins, Why? Is Egghead trying to take over the city again? Man, when is he going to give it a rest?**

**Tails: No Sonic, nothing with Eggman, but aren't you forgetting something?**

**Sonic: Now Tails, you know I don't forget things, so why would you say that?**

**Tails: Ok here's a clue, Amy?**

**Sonic: Oh ya, today is the first day that she hasn't chased me.**

**Tails: Oh my god Sonic don't tell me you made yourself forget again!?**

***Sonic stops, tilts his head in confusion and stares at his communicator bewildered. ***

**Sonic: Wait what? What did I make myself forget?**

**Tails; Really Sonic? Ok, here's another. This only comes once a year.**

**Sonic: You lost me lil buddy. **

**Tails: Oh my freaking god, it's Amy's birthday!**

**Sonic: Oh, um, right, i knew that, heheh(nervous chuckle)**

**Tails: Really Sonic, did you?**

**Sonic: ... Ok, so what, I didn't. Who cares? **

**Tails: Um, everyone.**

**Sonic: What do you mean? **

**Tails: Sonic, everyone is here, but you.**

**Sonic: Wait, even Shadow?**

**Tails: Yes, even Shadow. **

**Sonic: Wow, well that's a surprise, don't ya think?**

**Tails: Sonic don't you dare try to change the subject. You should be here. To be honest, it's more of a surprise that you're not her than Shadow IS here! **

*** Tails takes a deep breath to calm himself* **

**Tails: So when will you be here?**

**Sonic: Oh, um, well...**

**Tails: Sonic, you are coming, right!?**

**Sonic: Well...**

**Tails: SONIC!**

**Sonic: What, why should I? I never really liked her in the first place.**

**Tails: Because she is our friend!**

**Sonic: Ha, yeah, your friend.**

**Tails: But Sonic,why say that?! You know she is your friend!**

**Sonic: Yeah, to you, but if you haven't noticed, SHE STALKS ME!**

**Tails: That's still not a reason. **

**Sonic: Well it is to me!**

**Tails: Sonic!**

**Sonic: Sorry lil bro, but I have to get going.**

**Tails: Come on Sonic, don't do this.**

**Sonic: I can if I want.**

**Tails: All my life I have looked up to you and respected you and always told Amy to keep faith that one day you would respect her, but now I see why she has started to give up on you. I feel so stupid to not see how such a jerk you are and have always been to her. This will kill her for sure. I hope you are happy Sonic, because after this day, I am never speaking to you again and you can fight Eggman yourself and you can see for yourself how much you not only need me and the team, but on how much you need Amy.**

**Sonic: Fine, I don't need you guys anyways! I'll show you I don't need you, I don't need any of you. Never have, never will again!**

*** And after that, Sonic hung up***

*** Back in the living room where everyone was and where everyone just heard the big fight between who were once the greatest friends. Now what no one ever saw to come in a million years, just broke up, no longer friends over a friends' birthday party. Tails walks back in with the most piss off look on his face, a face no one, not even Sonic had ever seen.* **

**Amy: Tails, why, why did you go though all that just for me!? I would have been fine with him not coming! I am use to it.**

**Tails: Because Amy, you are my friend. And he could've come for at least 5 minutes, but he couldn't even do that!? I have also notice what he had done to you over the years and understand why you, over the years have began to let go of him and lose faith in you two ever getting together. I am sorry for never noticing that and never seeing what a jerk he was to you.**

**Amy: Oh Tails, it's ok, I forgive you. But I didn't what you to break your friendship though!? Without us, he will get himself killed, since he never thinks things through. I would hate to see him killed because of me!**

**Tails: No Amy, it's not because of you, he left.**

**Amy: Still! **

***At this point Amy had tears running down her cheeks. And before you knew it, she dashes off, out of her house out of sight completely.* **

**~Back at Amy's house~**

**Cream: AMY! Please, come back!**

**Silver: Well looks like we need to clean up. Amy won't be coming back any time soon. **

**Blaze: No, we need to go get her! **

**Shadow: No, we need to let her calm down and relax. As always, the damn faker ruins everything, AGAIN! But this time, I think he fucked her life up for good. So I hope he is happy, cause I feel she will never be the same ever again, not after what just went down.**

**Rouge: But we can't just leave her?! We have to be there for her! If we don't, I feel like we would be being terrible friends.**

** Knuckles: No Rouge, I think, for once, Shadow is right. She needs a little bit of time by herself. Because I agree with Shadow, after what went down, she may never be herself ever again. I have never seen Sonic the way he was just now. I feel bad for her. But she will get over it, she always does, so she should. She just will need some time to heal herself.**

**Blaze: Yea I guess you're right. Come on guys, lets clean up and leave. So if she wants to come home, she can. And hopefully, she will be alright in a couple of days.**

*** So after that was said, everyone cleans up and leaves***

**Well that's my first chapter of A Shattered Rose Gets Reassembled. What did you think? I hope it was ok, because I thought it was, but that is only me. I can't promise I will post a chapter every week, but I will try. I live on a farm and sadly I have to help, I'm in 4-H and take livestock to my county fair and at the end of July is the fair so I gotta get working with my projects( I show goats and sheep) and get prepared. I also have my judging on July 11, so I got to get working on my books too because if I don't go to judging, I can't show, so yea. Please review, I am always up for tips and what you would like to see in the story. This is Sonadilver1404, over and out. Let the power protect you.**


End file.
